What if
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: What if the kiss in the courtroom was different? what if Holly J actually kissed back?
1. Chapter 1

What If

Fiona Coyne had just won her trail against Bobby Beckonridge. She was so happy. She got up and hugged her best friend, Holly J. She kissed both her cheeks and stared into her eyes. Fiona and Holly J had been best friends since Holly J spent the summer in New York with Fiona's brother, Declan, who is now Holly J's ex-boyfriend. Something was different between the two now as they stared into each other's eyes. Fiona had a dreamy look on her face, as did Holly J. Fiona leaned in a little bit and Holly J closed the space between their lips. They kissed for a minute, but then Holly J pulled away.

"Fiona, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking." Holly J said. She hoped no one saw them.

"It's ok, Holly J, I didn't mind it that much." Fiona said with a smile on her face. Holly J returned the smile.

Fiona's mother came over to them and gave her daughter a big huge.

"Congratulations, sweet heart." Her mother said.

"Thanks Mom" Fiona said.

Her lawyer congratulated her and said if they ever needed him, all they had to do was call. Fiona's mother thanked him and we all walked out the door.

**Author's notice: Hi everyone! I know this chapter was very short but don't worry the next chapter will be a lot longer! The story line is going to be different from the episodes.**

_**Degrassilover317**_


	2. Chapter 2

What if part 2

Fiona lay in her bed; her eyes closed. She was dreaming of something wonderful, something she had longed for half her life.

"We don't want to be late, our flight leaves soon." Fiona said, "Presto"

Holly J came into view wearing a strapless blue dress.

"Wow, you look amazing, this is going to be a great fashion show." Fiona said gazing upon her friend.

"My first time flying first class, thanks to your win against Bobby." Holly J faced her friend, "You are amazing."

"It's the least I could do, Holly J." Fiona said.

"Can you zip me up?" Holly J turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. Fiona pulled the zipper upward.

"You're beautiful" Fiona whispered in Holly J's ear.

"You are luminous" Holly J said, "But you need a little sparkle." She picked up the necklace from Fiona's dresser and wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck. She clipped the necklace and she got lost in Fiona's eyes for a second.

"I love you Holly J" Fiona whispered.

"I love you Fiona"

Fiona leaned in to kiss Holly J.

Fiona awoke with the sound of her alarm clock. She was a little disappointed that she didn't get to finish dreaming. She shut off her alarm clock and rolled on her back. She got up and started to get ready for the day.

Fiona stood in front of her locker, looking in her mirror and trying to fix her hair.

"You're luminous" Holly J came up behind her. Fiona smiled at her best friend.

"I can't believe how happy I am, everything seems perfect. Nothing could ruin this day."

"Well someone's looking on the bright side today." Holly J teased, but now she looked a little serious, "Um, can you meet me for lunch at the Dot, we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure" Fiona said with a worried look on her face.

"Kay, I'll see you later." Holly J then walked off.

Fiona sighed, she had a feeling she knew what Holly J wanted to talk about.

Lunch came faster than Fiona could imagine it. She walked out the doors of Degrassi and headed over to The Dot. She walked in to see Holly J at the table in the corner.

"Hey" Fiona said as she sat down.

"Hi, I ordered you a caramel latte, is that ok?" Holly J said.

"Yeah, that's fine." Fiona said, "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, about after the trail, you know." Holly J looked nervous.

"Oh, the kiss" Fiona took a sip from her latte. Holly J nodded.

"We can just forget that it happened." Fiona said a little disappointed.

"Well, actually I don't want to forget about it." Holly J said.

"What do you mean?" Fiona looked like she was getting excited.

"I kind of liked it."

"You did?" Fiona asked. Holly J nodded without looking up from her latte.

"I did too"

Holly J looked up and met Fiona's eyes, "But I don't know if I can date girls, I mean what would my parents think of me?"

Fiona took Holly J's hand, "Does it really matter what your parents want? What really does matter is what _you _want and if you want to just try being together I'm all for it."

Holly J thought about it for a moment, "I guess your right and I do want to try it."

Fiona smiled. She checked her phone for the time.

"We should probably get back, it's getting late."

Fiona and Holly J paid the check and walked back to Degrassi hand in hand.

"I'll see you after class." Fiona said.

Before she left, Holly J pulled her into a small passionate kiss.

Holly J turned to leave.

"Holly J" Fiona said. Holly J turned to face her, "I love you"

Holly J smiled, "I love you too" And walked off to her French class.

Fiona almost lost her balance, but she held onto the windowsill to keep from falling.

"Well, well, Fiona and Holly J sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Anya teased.

"Haha very funny" Fiona said.

"Hey I'm just glad you finally told her."

"Yeah, I'm glad I did too."

"Come on let's get to English before Miss Mayer kills us and so we can get to the end of the day when you can see the love of your life." Anya teased.

Fiona gave her a look, but followed her down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

What if part 3

Classes dragged for Fiona, all Fiona wanted to do was see Holly J. She had made a date with her after school. They were going to watch a movie in Fiona's apartment and have a sleepover.

Fiona tapped her desk impatiently, only three minutes left of class. The teacher was going on and on about graphing and slope. Fiona really didn't care what her teacher was saying; she just wanted class to be over.

"Hey" Adam said next to her.

"Hey Adam" Fiona said.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Yeah I'm having a sleepover with Holly J."

"Oh, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to see a movie." Adams said disappointed.

"Sorry, maybe sometime over the weekend?" Fiona didn't actually mean it. She knew he was asking her on a date, but since she was with Holly J, she couldn't.

The teacher dismissed the class and Fiona was the first one out the door.

"Someone's in a hurry." Anya said behind her.

"I'm meeting Holly J at my loft." Fiona said.

"First date and is a little kissing action going to happen?" Anya teased.

"Maybe…"

"It's about time you two got together; I always knew you would be a great couple." Anya said as they walked out of the building.

Fiona laughed, "I have to get back to my loft. Holly J will be there soon."

"Ok have fun"

And with that Fiona walked to her loft to get ready for her date tonight.

**Author's note: short I know, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer and a lot more interesting!**

_**Degrassilover317**_


End file.
